Blood Mary
by abiirosee
Summary: Say her name three times, and she'll come to kill you. Poor Sandy didn't believe in her. Now, her friends are slowly being killed one by one, and she fells as if it's up to her to stop the well known urban legend herself. FINISHED!
1. Three Times

_**A/N;; **__Darlene is the name, writing is the game. This is my first posted fan fiction, and my personal first try at the "horror" genre. So enjoy!_

_Also: Humans! Just HUMANS! No hamster traits or anything!_

***

It was a stupid game. Everyone knew it wouldn't work. God knew it wouldn't work. Not now and not ever.

Pepper was the one who threw the idea out in the first place, and the older girls agreed. As soon as young Penelope was sent off to bed, the girls took some candles into the bathroom and lit them, and turned off the lights.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…" and Pepper's face was soon covered by her hands. "Ah! I got myself freaked out!" Pashmina laughed, and Bijou quietly played with her bows. She had tried it earlier, but didn't even finish the first set.

"Guys, this is, like, gay," Sandy glared, looking at her friends. The braided brunette turned around and made a face at the strawberry blonde.

"Oh fine, Sandra," Sandy wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to slap her, despite the fact that Pepper had always called her Sandra. "If you think this is gay, why don't _you_ try it?"

"It's because it's gay I won't try it!" Bijou tried to shush the disputing girls, making sure not to wake Pashmina parents or her sister, Penelope. The golden blonde girl stepped in front of her white haired friend.

"No, it's because your _scared_," Sandy pushed the girls out of her way. If there was one thing Sandy Torahamu couldn't stand among a list of other things, it was being scared. The tall, athletic teenager soon faced the mirror and looked at her reflection in the eyes. She realized haw weird and scary this really was, but she wasn't going to let some urban legend keep her from proving Pashmina Mafura wrong.

"Bloody Mary," she closed her eyes and opened them. The green orbs staring back again. "Bloody Mary." One more time, and she would be done. "Bloody Mary…"

_WHOOSH!_ The candles blew out, and the girls started shrieking. The tried to open the door, but couldn't find the doorknob. Finally, when Sandy, even a little freaked out herself, managed to find the round, silver handle, she opened it and the girls all piled out into the living room, screaming as if they had witnessed a murder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" they all stopped, looking up at the top of the stairs. Mr. Chibimaru was standing at the top, staring at the girls as if they were crazy. Pashmina went to talk to her step dad and mother, and apologize to her younger sister for waking her. As soon as she returned, they all decided to settle down and go to sleep.

The Next Day…

After the night scare at Pashmina's, the strawberry blonde was soon in her own room or dark pink and light blue, with pictures of her in her usual activities: sports. She loved soccer and dance the most, seeing that she had been doing those sports since she could walk.

It was peaceful in Sandy's room, well, almost…

You see, Sandy had math homework, and she wasn't exactly the best at it. She watched the numbers with angry eyes, as if they were going to come out of the book and slap her.

'_Why is six afraid of seven? Because seven ate Sandy, that's why,_' she made a sour face as she worked on whatever the page was telling her to work on. Just then, Stan came in, his green eyes looking at her, with sorrow in them. "What, Stan?"

"Pepper's dead," Sandy rushed to the phone as fast as her long legs could take her.

***

_Well, there you go, chapter one! I'm sorry it's short, but I hope they will get longer…_


	2. Apology from Darlene!

_**NOTE---**_

_Hehe, hey guys! You won't believe the hell I went through in this story…_

_My very old computer finally died. And it contained the long anticipated chapter two for this story!_

_I know, I suck so bad._

_I got a laptop though, so there's the upside. I will rewrite chapter two soon, and post it if school does not interfere!_

_Now, I would have NORMALLY used this space for shameless advertising, but I'll let you look at my profile for that._

_SORRY MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITERS!_

**--DAM**

_Darlene_


	3. Phone Calls

_**A/N;; **__Aha! I write fast, do I not? Anyway, here you go, chapter two… It's based mostly up on phone calls, but eventually it'll make sense…_

_Oh! And as for ages, everyone except Cappy, Penelope, Boss, Harmony, Spat, and Jingles is a junior (grade eleven) in high school. There ages vary, with Pepper I think being the youngest._

***

"_Zandy?_" Hearing the panicked voice of her friend, Bijou, Sandy's heart dropped.

"Bij?" The picture of the sobbing white haired girl with her pigtailed hair in ribbons flashed in her head.

"_Pepper… She'z…_" A long wail came from the other end of the receiver, and Sandy knew this was no joke. Quickly, Stan ran down stairs and turned on the news.

"Sixteen year old Pepper Jajahamu was found abandon in an alleyway four blocks from Rainbow Road," the news anchor said. Sandy paled. Pashmina lived on Rainbow Road. "Investigators are looking for anyone who might have information, as well as the victim's boyfriend, Oxnard Koushi."

"You can't, like, be serious." The sobs grew louder. "Bij, I gotta go." After hanging up, Sandy glanced at her strawberry blond twin brother. Stan had two blue streaks in his hair.

"Damn, I can't believe they think Ox did that," he said, running a hand through his hair. "He's out town too."

"Wait," Sandy said. "The only suspect they, like, have is out of town?" Stan nodded. Sandy began to scream in anger, and in sorrow. Pepper, in spite of their disputes, was like a sister to her.

"Who could've done it?" Stan asked his sister who was still in rage. "I mean, I was somewhere else this morning, and…"

"Where?" The blonde girl asked.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Where were you?" Stan growled, and immediately began to leave the room. Sandy's eyes narrowed, and she grabbed her phone.

"_SANDY! Oh my god, Sandy!_" Pashmina screamed, and Sandy moved the phone back from her ear. "_We shouldn't have ever done that Bloody Mary bull last night! SHE KILLED PEPPER!_"

"Oh my God, Pash," Sandy scolded. "This is not some urban legend's doing. It was, like, some psycho!" That didn't make a difference to Pashmina.

"_You awakened her! Oh Sandy, I'm so sorry I said you were scared! I didn't think she was real!_"

"Pashmina, she's like, not real." As Pashmina rambled on about this "ghost," Sandy's phone began to beep at her. "Hey, I gotta another call. I'll, like, call you back later." Switching over to the other line, she almost smiled as she heard the voice.

"_Sands?_" The picture of the brunet boy with shaggy-ish, yet clean hair and kind green eyes appeared in her head.

"Hey, Max," she smiled. Her boyfriend always knew how to cheer her up in the worst situations.

"_I'm so sorry about Pepper, Sands,_" he told her, and she sighed. "_If you need to talk to anyone…_"

"Pashmina thinks that Bloody Mary killed her." A silence was heard on the other end, and Sandy began to explain, "I was dared to say her name three times in the bathroom while looking into the mirror."

"_Like the Candy Man incident…_" Sandy was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Maxwell sighed, and began to explain.

"_When I was younger and we still lived in Ham Falls, my brother had some friends over. They told me to go upstairs, and of course, I snuck back down. They were in the bathroom, laughing about something… One of them had suggested they try the Candy Man trick._" Sandy knew Maxwell had an older brother, but no one knew much about him. "_Two of his friends chickened out, and that left my brother, and this one boy that he really just didn't like._

"_Anyway, my brother went first. He was able to say his name five times, and when he turned around and turned off the lights, the one boy scared him, and accidently pushed his head through our glass cabinet._

"_They say if it he hadn't panicked or pushed him so hard, he probably would've still been here today. That's why I moved here, because my mom couldn't deal with the urban legend things they were pulling on us._" Sandy was speechless. That's why he never talked about his brother. "_The media said anytime someone did the Candy Man or Bloody Mary trick, my brother, not yet avenged, would come and haunt anyone involved. They call it the Matthew Noppo curse._"

"Oh Maxy!"

"_That's why I hate when people do that Bloody Mary bull shit._" They both ended up laughing, and Sandy smiled.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"_It's fine_," Maxwell said. "_Anyway, I gotta go. Got to get some books for my report._"

"Bye Max." Hearing the other end click, Sandy set down the phone and sighed. Stories like that gave her chills. She couldn't believe that happened to Maxwell, the kindest guy she knew. She wouldn't blame his mom or dad for trying to get out of that media circus.

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Hello?" A static sound was heard. "Can you, like, hear me?"

"_Chibi…_" Sandy walked around the kitchen.

"Chibi what?" The voice was raspy and somewhat girly, and it was hard to understand.

"_Chibimaru._" Then, the person hung up. Sandy's head raced and her heart stopped. She checked the caller ID… It was from Pepper's phone.

The athletic girl paused, and began to think…

Chibimaru…

PENELOPE CHIBIMARU!

***

"Cappy, slow down!" Running after the pale brunet in the green hat, the cinnamon haired girl with a yellow bow in her hair yelled, "The killer could be on the loose still!"

"Penny," he told her as he stopped. "There is no way in hell Oxnard would've killed Pepper. They were waaay to in love for him to want to kill her."

"I'm not saying it's Oxnard, Cap," Penny stopped, adjusting her yellow sundress with white flowers printed in it. "I'm saying the psycho who killed Pepper, who is NOT Oxnard, could be watching. I mean, she was killed four blocks from my house!"

"You worry too much, Penny." He felt her grab his arm as it suddenly grew colder.

"Cappy, I'm scared." Cappy grabbed her hand and led her down an alleyway and helped her climb over the fence. The stopped, and sat down by the small lake that was before them.

"There. No one will ever find us here," he said confidently.

"Cappy, you'll protect me, right?" He nodded as Penelope hugged him. "Yay!" Then, they sat there, until they heard footsteps.

"Who is that?" Cappy stood up, Penny still clinging to him, the wind blowing harder. Then, suddenly, something lunged at Cappy, dragging him into the water.

"CAPPY!

***

_Oh, look! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, Maxwell's story is very relevant to the plot. I have it mapped out._

_--__**DAM**_


	4. Suspects

_**A/N;; **__Two updates in one day? I am really dedicating to making up for lost time! Anyway, here is chapter three!_

***

Why did her legs suddenly feel like jello? She was about to collapse from running so fast. She didn't have long legs like Pashmina or Sandy, and she certainly couldn't scream for help.

Was it following her? Was Cappy okay? Oh God! Why did she leave him? Why did he let her leave him?

_Run Penny. Run and don't look back!_

The thing had drowned him. She saw his hat just floating in the lake, and it was being tinted with red.

Shit, why did this have to happen?

"CAPPY!" Finally, she collapsed. She tried to collect herself and steady her breathing, but it didn't work. She buried her face in her hands. Where was her savior?

"Penny?" Feeling hands grab her, she began to scream. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something sharp, a knife!

"NO!"

***

"Are you fucking sure?" Sandy had ran all the way to Pashmina's house.

"I'm serious!" Pashmina's cell phone began to buzz angrily. "Damn! Who is it?"

If Pashmina slamming on the brakes didn't give it away, she threw her phone at Sandy, and she began to yell. "Sick bastard!"

The text message included a picture of the tiny girl. The words underneath it said, "Say it three times."

"Who the freak is doing this?" Pashmina sobbed. Sandy took the phone and studied the picture.

"The bastard killed her by the library." The golden blonde girl began to speed up.

***

"How dare she accuse me of killing Pepper!" Kicking the can with his black tennis shoes, Stan was busy cursing Sandy. "God, just because we had a thing doesn't mean I was pissed when she left me for Oxnard!"

"Hey Stan!" Turning around, the boy say Sandy's boyfriend, Maxwell Noppo. "What's up?

"Nothing much," Stan hissed. "Just that Sandy pissed me off, that's all. Where are you heading?"

"Oh, to the library…" Maxwell calmly said, looking over his shoulder.

"You okay, dude?" Nodding, the brunet looked over at the skater. "You ain't scared of this shit, are you?"

"Well, the killer is still on the loose," Maxwell explained.

"Yeah, but I bet he's just a pussy," Stan said. "A real killer would go after the stronger ones, not girls and kids…"

"He's killed kids?"

"Well, uh…" Stan stumbled. "Not to my knowledge."

"It would be a shame for the two kids, though," Maxwell stated.

"Two kids?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"It's like in the movies, Stan," Maxwell sighed. "He kills two victims next, usually kids."

"That's not in all mo--- HEY!" As they approached the library, the saw about ten cop cars, an ambulance, and five local new station vans. "What the freak is this?"

They both listened as a coroner talked to the cops. "The boy, Cappy Kaburu, age 14, was slashed and drowned. The girl, Penelope Chibimaru, age 14, had a deep incision made across her neck. It also indicated a struggle was made."

Stan and Maxwell gave each other a look. "Stay the fuck away from me, Maxwell."

"I should be telling you the same damn thing."

"Oh what? You think **I** killed Pen and Cap?" Maxwell nodded. "Who was the one who said the next VICTIMS would be TWO kids?"

"You hesitated when I asked if he had killed any kids."

"Just stay away from me AND Sandy!" Just then, Pashmina's car pulled up, and Sandy hopped out!"

"Sandy!" Maxwell called, but Stan rushed up as Sandy headed toward him.

"Stay away from his, sis." The brunet ham glowered. "He's the killer!"

"I am not." Maxwell calmly said, as Sandy pushed Stan off of her.

"Stan, go away." Stan growled as he went up to Pashmina, who was yelling at the police officer about something. The strawberry blonde girl looked up at her tall boyfriend. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, giving her a hug. "Everyone's a bit jumpy…"

"Everyone's a bit freaked out." Maxwell nodded, and Sandy felt something weird. She looked around, and saw _someone_ lurking behind a tree across the street. She blinked, and they were gone.

"You okay?" Sandy nodded, and led Maxwell up to Pashmina.

"I don't get it." Stan had his arm around Pashmina. "We were the ones who did that Bloody Mary stuff. Not Penny… Cappy wasn't even in the house!"

"It's weird," Sandy said. "Maybe… Maybe it's not her after all?"

"I'm beginning to think you're right. Someone here has an alibi…" Maxwell said.

"I think it's you."

"Why the hell would I want to kill Pepper, Stan?"

"Stan, Maxwell!" Pashmina commanded. "Fighting and accusing won't solve anything." Sandy's eyes scanned over the area. "Listen, how about we meet in Panda's Workshop before first period, okay? He can help us."

"Okay." And they all went their separate ways.

***

"I'll be damned if we get found out now." The other figure nodded. "I promise once this is over, we'll get the hell out of here. But first, we have to---."

"What the hell!" The two turned around, and saw Panda. The Asian man with black hair and goggles on. "What are you guys… YOU DIDN'T!"

The first figured pulled out a gun, and shot at him.

***

_The plot begins to thicken! Is it Stan? Is it Maxwell? Are they working together? Or is there more to this story yet to come? I hope you all choose option four._

_By the way, some parts of this story were written to fit songs:_

_--__**DAM**_


	5. Pushed

_**A/N;; **__Hey dudes! Chapter four is here! And Oshare is from the Japanese Hamtaro series. She is another French hamster from France like Bijou._

***

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"SANDY!" Opening her sea green eyes, Sandy sat up, looking at her brother as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Stan," she began, standing up. "We had to wake up early." _RING. RING. RING. _"I got it." Walking to the phone, she answered it. "Torahamu residents, Sandy speaking."

"_*crackle* Zandy?_" Sandy let out a sigh.

"Hey Bij, where are you, it sounds like you're calling from Chi---."

"_I zink ve should tell_." There was a pause, and Sandy left the room. Her heart stopped.

"Like, tell what?" Bijou let out an aggravated groan.

"_Jou know exactly vat I am talking about!_" Sandy's heart began to pound. "_Ven ve accidently killed my cousin, Oshare!_" Sandy's heart dropped.

"I didn't kill her! And neither did you! It was Pepper and Pashmina's fault! Sparkle's too!" Sandy said in a hushed whisper. "We tried to keep Oshare from, like, going in the house."

"_And do jou know exactly vat zey made 'er do?_"

"No."

"_Bloody Mary. Zey accidently ztabbed 'er vit a knife._" Sandy switched the phone to the other ear, gnawing on her nails. "_I zink zese killingz have somezing to do vit Oshare's death two years ago._"

"..I gotta go." Sandy hung up as fast as she could. Why would Bijou bring up Oshare's death after two years?

***

**Flashback: Two Years Earlier**

"Come on, Oshare! We've all done it!" Sparkle sat by the gate. Her dad, Shine Kururin, owned a lot of houses on the block. The "spook house" was a house that boys dared each other to go into on Halloween. There had been so much weird things that happened in that house that no one wanted to by it. Sparkle was able to get a key from her dad.

The girl being dared was Oshare Ribbon, Bijou's cousin. She had this tan colored hair and paled skin. She had the kid of sun hat with a pink bow on it and wore a pink dress with white stockings and dress shoes.

"I don't know," she began, looking at her cousin.

"Jou don't have too, Oshare," Bijou began.

"Yeah," Sandy said. Sparkle stood up, flipping her long, curly brown hair with gold streaks.

"Yes she does!"

"It'll be okay, we'll go in with you!" Pashmina said.

"Non, I vill not!"

"Like, leave me out!" Pashmina frowned. Pepper must have been wondering what was taking them so long.

"I guezz if it's tradition…" Oshare said, stepping up to the door. Sparkle unlocked it, and opened it. "Are jou coming with, Mademoiselle Kururin?"

"I guess, if you want…" Sparkle tossed Sandy the keys. "Be right back…"

_45 Minutes Later…_

"Damn, what's the wait? It shouldn't take this long!" Sandy complained, pacing. Then, suddenly, Pepper ran out. There were blood stains on her dress, but then again, that was kind of the point.

"We're fucked." Bijou stood up.

"Vere is Oshare? And Pashmina? And Zparkle?"

"We accidently… Killed Oshare." Pepper said, tears streaming from her eyes. "She… She ran into the knife, and tried to fight with me… the knife slit her throat."

Appearing from the door was Pashmina and Sparkle, both stained with Oshare's blood, and her body wrapped up in something like a rug. "Our DNA is all over the place."

"Where are we going to hide her?" Pashmina asked.

"The abandoned mine shaft, of course." Everyone looked at Sparkle. "I'll drive."

***

**Present Day, Panda's Workshop**

"Pash, can I talk to you?" Leading her golden haired friend away from the two boys, she said, "Bijou might tell someone about… Oshare."

"Excuse me!" Pashmina almost screamed. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"I don't know… She thinks…" Sandy took a breath. "She thinks Oshare's death has something to do with Bloody Mary."

"Damn! How did she find out Oshare did that Bloody Mary trick that night?" They were interrupted by Stan kicking the door to the workshop.

"PANDA! Open the fucking door!"

"Don't wake anyone up, Stanly." Maxwell looked over at the girl. "Use the key under the door."

"Oh… Good idea." The two girls walked over to the boys, and as Stan opened the door, Pashmina let out a scream.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Stan screamed, and Pashmina hugged him close. "Someone call the cops!"

***

"So, tell me why you kids are here." The cop was an older man, kind of scruffy with off-black hair and tan skin.

"Well, Detective Boss," Maxwell explained. "We were here to pick up our friend Panda…"

"Sir," then, walked up a very tan man with a brown Mohawk, and a dazed look.

"What, Deputy Jingle?" Jingle sighed.

"They couldn't have killed him. We have eye witness reports saying they just showed up, and that one," Jingle pointed at Stan. "Was screaming at him to let Mister Panda in. Plus, people thought they heard gunshots yesterday. None of these kids' families own a gun."

"See, Detective Boss?" Pashmina stood up. "We didn't kill him. Besides, I just lost my baby sister…"

"You're Miss Chibimaru's older sister?"

"Yes! I am Pashmina Mafura. Penny was my stepsister." Detective Boss nodded.

"Get to school kids."

***

"So, who did it?" Stan asked. They all shrugged. "Anyway, I've gotta get to class or I'll have another detention…" As Stan walked away, he turned to corner and stared at the candy machine.

'_Don't do it, Stanly._' He began to walk by it when he heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder to see someone in a black hoodie and black pants following him. He stopped, and turned around. The figure kept walking.

"Are you lost?" The figure said nothing, and instead, threw down his gym bag. "Dude, do you need help? OR DID YOU ESCAPE FROM THE MENTAL HEALTH ASLYUM! Oh! BOO YAH!"

The barrel of the gun was the last thing Stan ever saw.

***

"Miss Torahamu?" Principal Harmony stepped into Professor Spat's room. "May I see you?"

Gathering her books, she watched as Principal Harmony walked over to the dark skinned man with black hair. Harmony was a pale woman with white-blonde hair in a white dress. She walked out into the hall, and the principal shut the door.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," the principal hugged her.

"Why?"

"Stan was found dead," Harmony whispered. "His head was pushed through the glass of the candy machine. There was also a fatal bullet wound…"

Pushed through the glass? The glass?

"_**He was able to say his name five times, and when he turned around and turned off the lights, the one boy scared him, and accidently pushed his head through our glass cabinet."**_

"NO!" Sandy broke down crying.

***

_If you refer back to chapter two, that is where that bolded line is found._

_Our story is nearing its climax! I would like to thank all my reviewers! Seeing your reviews make me happy! Even one small review means the world!_

_--__**DAM**_


	6. Accusing the Innocent

_**A/N;; **__Expect this to (may)be the last update until Friday… Maybe. Chapter Five, woo hoo!_

***

"Sandy?" Walking into the Torahamu's house, Maxwell looked around, expecting to see his girlfriend.

The students had been let out of school early, and everyone in Professor Spat's class had said that Stan had been killed, because Sandy was asked to leave early and they heard her scream. Maxwell was worried about her. Stan was still a good friend, despite him accusing him of being the killer.

Then, he heard a clicking sound, and turned around. "Get out of my house."

"Shit, Sandy! You scared me--- IS THAT A GUN?" Sandy laughed, nodding.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you?" The brunet was being circled by the strawberry blonde, confused. "You just left one clue at Stan's murder to give yourself away: being pushed through the glass."

"Sandy, please," Maxwell pleaded.

"So why'd you do it?" Maxwell shook his head. "You can stop acting now. Let me guess… Pepper's brother was the one who killed Matthew? Then, Penelope over heard you saying something, and you killed her and Cappy because she told Cappy. Stan was suspicious when you were going to the library and said something about the two kids being murdered! You had to kill Panda 'because he would've traced you back to the crime. Then you kill Stan--- Suspicious since day one."

"Sands…"

"But an hour before Penny and Cappy were murdered, I had talked to you on the phone and you said you were going to the library! Between then and when the bodies were found, you should've been there!

"It wasn't me!" _RING._

"Wait here…"

***

"Can you believe someone KILLED Stan?" Pashmina sobbed, as Sparkle sat there, sipping her soda. The two were at the mall, and Pashmina, according to Sparkle, needed some shopping therapy, ASAP.

"Honey, remember that pink dress I showed you?" Pashmina nodded. "Go try it on, and use the room next to me to change into it. I'm going to try on my dress." As Pashmina went to look for the dress, Sparkle waited outside the dressing room she wanted. She always had that one.

"Hello? Can you be any slower?" The figure stopped moving, and opened the door. "Finally--- HEY!" It pulled her into the room, and shoved a sock in her mouth, and stabbed her chest.

"Sparkle?" The door next to the changing stall slammed. "Hey, I think you were right: this dress is my color or pink!" As Pashmina babbled about girl talk, the door opened again. "Sparks? Can you help me zip up the zipper?"

The door opened, and something grabbed her neck. "HEY!" the golden blonde turned around, and yelled, "YOU? Why---."

***

"Wait here… Hello?" Maxwell stood in the living room as Sandy answered the phone. "Yes, this is Sandy… How are you, Mrs. Mafura--- WHAT?!"

"_Yes, they found her and Sparkle stabbed to death in the changing room._" Sandy turned around and stared at Maxwell. She hung up.

"Either your working with someone or---."

"There are two murders, Sandy," Maxwell began. "But I'm not one…"

"How can I trust you?" Sandy turned on the news.

"_Four murders happened around the same time… The first two of homicide detective Boss Taisho and his deputy, Jingle Tongari. The other two have names yet to be released, but they are two teenage girls who were found dead in a changing room._"

"Okay, I trust you.

***

"So, who else knows about your brother?" Sandy and Maxwell sat at a table in the library, discussing possible suspects.

"Only you and… Hamtaro…"

"Hamtaro?" Sandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He overheard my parents talking about it when I use to tutor him, so I just told him." Sandy looked at him. "Oh! And Dexter does too."

"But…"

"Dexter likes Pashmina, right?" Sandy nodded. "Penny didn't like Dexter, so without Penny's opinion, he could've dated her. If he had let Cappy live, Cappy would've rated him out…"

"But Pepper? And Sparkle?" Maxwell nodded.

"Pepper must have saw him setting up the plan for Cappy and Penelope. He killed her," Maxwell said. "Sparkle wouldn't let Dexter near her, so he gets rid of Sparkle, he gets Pash."

"Stan?" Sandy asked.

"Easy: Pashmina liked Stan. Kill of Stan, then no problem."

"Then why kill her?"

"She probably refused to date him, so in an angry rage, he resorted to the thing he had been doing the most: killing."

"Let's bust this bastard."

***

The gray-ish haired boy adjusted his glasses as he watched the news, who had just said the two girls recently killed had been Sparkle and Pashmina.

"Damn. Well, I guess me and Howdy can stop fighting." The doorbell rang, and he got up. Walking up to the door, he opened it, and saw two of his classmates standing there.

"Hello, Dexter. May we come in?"

"Certainly."

"Zank you."

***

_Oh snap! Of course it can't be Dexter, he was just mentioned! …Right?_

_--__**DAM**_


	7. The Alibi

_**A/N;; **__ And here it is! THE CLIMAX, PART ONE! Or chapter six!_

***

Driving downtown in Maxwell's Gremlin, Sandy was trying to call Dexter. "Dexter! It's me, Sandy. We're on our way."

After hanging up, Sandy sighed. "Call the cops," Maxwell said. Sandy dialed 911.

"Hello, hi. My name is Sandra Torahamu. We know who kiss the serial killer. Meet us at 383 Sunny Lane. Thank you."

Pulling into the small house's driveway, they both got out of the car, and rang the doorbell.

***

_DING DONG!_

"Oh damn!"

"'Amtaro, ztay calm." Bijou said, adjusting her baggy black hoodie. "Alright, Dexter! Lizten up!"

"Yeah! Listen up!"

"Anzwer ze door, and whoever it iz, jou 'ave to loudly yell zeir names. Ve'll zend jou a text, vich vill vibrate ONCE if ve vant zem to come inzide and if ve don't, ve'll call jou, and jour phone vill vibrate more zan once."

Dexter walked up to the door, and opened it.

"Oh!"

***

"Hello," he began, then his voice got louder. "SANDY AND MAXWELL!"

They both had hard looks on their faces. _Buzz_. He waited, but there wasn't another buzz.

"May we come in?" Maxwell asked, and Dexter nodded, stepping aside. "Thank you."

"No problem." After Dexter closed the door, they turned to see someone holding the gun.

"Have a seat."

"Pleaze."

***

"Bijou!" Sandy yelled.

"Zat'z right." As the three sat on the sofa, Bijou and Hamtaro held guns at them.

"Why, Bij?"

"Why?" Bijou chuckled. "Becauze jou killed my couzin."

"I didn't kill her!" Sandy yelled.

"Fine! Ve'll ztart from ze very firzt murder." Bijou pointed the gun at Maxwell. "I know all about Matthew. And do jou know why?"

"No."

"Jour FAMILY got my STEPCOUZIN, Oshare's stepbrother, Omar, thrown in jail!"

"He deserved it!"

"It was an 'accident,' Maxwell." Hamtaro rolled his eyes.

"Then, before Oshare, was another murder… Snoozer."

"Oh right!" Dexter said.

"Snoozer was my caretaker." Everyone looked at Hamtaro. "My parents are dead. Car accident."

"Vich iz why jou are 'ere, Dexter." Hamtaro pointed the gun at Dexter.

"Snoozer died because your shit poor mechanic of a dad fixed his car. So we killed him off right away." Dexter's eyes widened.

"Zen, ve come to Oshare." Sandy shook her head, sobbing. "Zandy, jou 'AD ze power to zave 'er!"

"I didn't think…"

"Jou never zink." Hamtaro laughed. "Zen, Pepper. Pepper pizzed me off ven she vanted to do zat Bloody Mary ztuff. Luckily, zat played into our advantage."

"Then," Hamtaro began. "Penelope over heard Bijou on the phone with me. We decided that since we weren't sure what SHE heard, we'd just kill her off."

"And Cappy?" The gray hair boy asked.

"Zimple causality," Bijou stated.

"He was there, and we couldn't have him tell everyone."

"Panda vould've traced DNA evidence back to uz."

"Plus he overheard us talking." Bijou nodded.

"Ztan…" Bijou pondered. "Ve'll, ve don't know, really. 'e vas ze eaziest to ztage az if Maxwell 'ad done it."

"Pashmina and Sparkle were involved in killing Oshare."

"Zen, ve came 'ere to kill Dexter… Zen ve vere going to kill of Maxwell, zen jou, Zandy."

"What the fuck!" Maxwell yelled. Sandy looked down at her purse on the floor, and kicked it. She used her feet to serch for the handgun she had brought.

"Zo, zay goodbye, Dexter!" Bijou fired the gun.

***

_So, there is definantly going to be two more chapters… There might, in the end, be ten… But only time will tell…_

_AND HOLY SHIT! I hated typing Bijou's accent. I was about ready to have her say, "Oh,a nd by the way, I'M NOT REALLY FRENCH!"_

_--__**DAM**_


	8. Hostage

_**A/N;; **__Chapter seven! Sorry it took so long! It would've been uploaded sooner if the site would've let me log in!_

***

"Zo, zay goodbye, Dexter!" Suddenly, Bijou felt something hit her… HARD! Maxwell had kicked her face, and Sandy had grabbed the gun.

"OH SHIT!" Dexter began to scream, and tried to find the phone in the house. Sandy held her gun up to Hamtaro's face.

"Oh come on, Sandy," Hamtaro held his hands up, his gun facing the ceiling. "Is this really how you should act?" Maxwell jumped on Hamtaro's back, and began to wrestle him for the gun. Sandy jumped her handgun to her side, and saw Bijou had left.

"AHH!"

"Dexter!" Sandy ran into the kitchen.

_CRACK!_

***

"UGH!" Dexter jumped on top of his stove, grabbing his toaster. "Dexter! Don't make me do zis!" As Bijou shot another bullet, Dexter threw the toaster at her, and he fell off the stove and onto his face.

"My glasses!" Bijou laughed, and hopped over the counter, and knelt down, putting the gun to his head.

"Zay, 'Bonjour,' to jour father for me!" And then as she was about the pull the trigger, Sandy fired, hitting Bijou, and she fell over. Walking over to Dexter, she helped him up.

"The phone lines are dead…"

"I called the cops a half an hour ago!" Sandy bitched at him. "You okay?"

"I can't see shit without my glasses." Sandy chuckled, and led Dexter into the living room, where she saw the gun pointed, and it was shot. Sandy closed her eyes, and heard a shriek.

"Who was it? Who was shot?" Sandy forced her eyes opened, and looked over at the ground.

"Shit!"

"It was Maxwell?" Then, another shot was fired at them, and Sandy pushed Dexter into a coffee table. "OW!"

"Sandy," Hamtaro said, laughing. "Stay still." Sandy pulled her gun, and the bullet went straight through his head, and she shot again.

"I'll get the cell phone." Dexter crawled over to Sandy's purse, and found her cell. He dialed 911, and quickly began to explain what happened. After hanging up, Sandy led him into the kitchen to get something for Maxwell.

"Shit."

"What?" Dexter looked at the wooden floor, and though his eyes were bad, he could tell _someone _wasn't there. "How many bullets do you usually have?"

"Like, six."

"How many have you used?"

"…Three?"

"Good job!" Sandy fired a bullet at Dexter's foot. "HEY!"

"Sorry, my finger slipped."

***

As the cops and ambulances pulled up, one of the sheriffs walked up to Dexter and Sandy.

"Now, your friend Maxwell will be fine. The bullet isn't that deep, and didn't do any major damage." Sandy let out a sigh of relief. "The Hamtaro boy," the cop said. "Is not the only one, you say?"

"No," Dexter began.

"Bijou Ribbon is also involved." The cop took down some notes, and Sandy described her to him.

"Thank you. Now," the cop said. "We'll need to take you down to the station for questioning."

"Okay, sir," and the two hopped into the backseat of the cop car.

"After we're done, you'll get a police escort to the hospital to see your friend."

***

Shit! How could the plan have gone so wrong? It was perfect! Flawless! They had killed at least eight or nine (maybe ten or maybe seven, she had lost count) people! Then, Sandy and Maxwell just had to show up!

The cops knew her name now, and her face. How could she get by now?

She had to kill Sandy and Dexter. She had to finish of Maxwell.

But how? Tugging the black hood over her face, she began to sob. This shouldn't have gone so wrong!

Now, Hamtaro was dead. There goes there plan: kill everyone, run away, and live a life in complete seclusions. No one would've found out. No one.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

She grabbed her gun, and stood up, and began to walk.

***

"Thank you, Nurse Flora."

"Don't mention it, Maxwell." Watching her leave the room, Maxwell shut his eyes. He heard the door open. He opened them, but closed them when he saw no one there.

_CREAK._

"Hello?" His eyes shifted around the empty room. Then, a hooded figure walked into the room.

"Bonjour," she said. Maxwell began to scream press the buttons on his remote. "Don't bozer. Jour nurse iz dead."

"HELP!"

***

"Officer Sabu!" Sandy and Dexter looked up at the frantic lady rushing in.

"What is it, Officer Hannah?" The gray haired man looked at the maroon colored haired girl.

"Someone has taken Maxwell Noppo hostage at the hospital!"

***

_Damn. It's almost over. The next chapter is the last.  
_

_--__**DAM**_


	9. The Graves

_**A/N;; **__The last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it! I love ALL OF YOU (not in a creepy stalker way) that gave me wonderful reviews, and helped me check over my grammar._

_Thanks you all of you who stuck with the story! Even if you didn't review, but you still read it!_

_Now, I disclaim I own nothing. I can't believe I didn't put this in the first chapter! Oh well, let's pretend I did. I did own the concept of Matthew…_

***

The flashing lights led Sandy and Dexter to the hospital. Officer Sabu stopped, and pulled over. Officer Hannah jumped out of the car, and up to another officer.

"What do we know?" Hannah asked the female cop.

"All we know," she said. "Is that it is Bijou." Officer Sabu looked over at Dexter and Sandy.

"Stay outside kids," he told them. "We'll try to save your friend."

"OFFICER!" Sandy pleaded. "Let us go in! It's us she wants."

"No, honey," the older man said.

"Please, kind sir," Dexter begged.

"She could easily shoot something and cause an explosion…" Sandy listened as the man came up with five million different reasons why they shouldn't go in there, and her eyes scanned. There she saw a back entry way, and she snuck away, little to Officer Sabu or Hannah's knowledge.

***

"Hmm… Vat should I do?" Bijou paced the room. "I could shoot jou now, or I could shoot jour oxygen tank zing, and make jou explode…" Maxwell was pretty much at her mercy.

"I could zuffocate jou," Bijou said. "Or replace jour I.V. vit poizon." She looked over at his heart monitor. "Or shut off all ze machinez keeping jou alive." Maxwell sighed, knowing that any option she had listed wouldn't matter, and she would shoot him.

He looked over at his door, and saw two green orbs looking at him, and he tried not to smile. '_Sandy._'

Then, the gun clicked, and Bijou pointed it at Maxwell. "Say goodbye."

The door crashed in, and Sandy kicked Bijou, making her drop the gun, and it skidded across the room, close to the bed. Maxwell hopped out of bed, reaching for it, but careful not to rip anything out of him. He grabbed it and aimed it.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

_Thud. THUD._

***

_Three months later…_

Maxwell smiled as the girl approaching waved. The strawberry blonde with now brown streaks hopped into the passenger seat, removing the sling from her arm.

"I still can't believe you shot me." The brunet boy laughed at her, and she said, "At least you killed Bijou."

"Yeah… Oh snap! We better go!" As the two drove, they talked about homework and school life. The approached the house where the silver haired boy adjusted his shiny red framed glasses and walked over to the car, sliding into the back seat.

"You're late, Maxwell and Sandy." They shrugged him off, and Sandy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh screw you!" The three were on their way to the memorial service for everyone killed by Hamtaro and Bijou. It was a long drive, but when they finally got the the small chapel by the cementary, the couple looked at their friend.

"Ready?" Dexter asked.

"As we'll ever be," Sandy answered for them both, as Maxwell slung his arm around her.

***

"And now, a moment of silence for all the victims and their families." The place, which was already morbidly quiet, settled down the last of the chattering people. "Today, we remember all the people who were killed in the Bloody Mary Killings. James Megane, Pepper Jajahamu, Cappy Kaburu, Penelope Chibimaru, Jak Panda, Stanly Torahamu, Boss Taisho, Jingle Tongari, Sparkle Kururin, and Pashmina Mafura. The killers, also dead, are Hamtaro Hamutaro and Bijou Ribbon."

The burial of the bodies was after the listing. Pashmina and Penelope were laid to rest by each other, with Stan's grave on the other side of his dad's. Maxwell, Sandy, and Dexter took the time to visit each of the victim's graves. Then, when no one was there, they visited Hamtaro's grave, then Bijou's.

"I didn't think it was her," Sandy said.

"I know. You pulled a gun on me." Sandy smiled.

"Then you two came to my house accusing ME!" Dexter yelled, and they all laughed. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Works for me," Maxwell said, and the three left, leaving the two graves, not more than four feet from eachother, to darken against the setting sun.

_Hamutaro_

_Henry Joe_

_1960-2007_

_Husband, Father, and Leader_

_Karin Anne Lin_

_1966-2007_

_Mother and Wife_

_Hamtaro Aiden_

_1992-2009_

_MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON HIS SOUL. The naïve have no excuse._

_Ribbon_

_Francis Charles_

_1975-_

_Sapphire Jade _

_1979-_

_Bijou Ruby_

_1993-2009_

_**SHE WAS ONLY AS INNOCENT AS SHE APPEARED. God will judge her based on soul, not appearance.**_

***

_The end. It's done, finished!_

_So, I killed off a good half of the main characters from the show. Two (Oxnard and Howdy) were only mentioned twice or once, and Dexter was brought in last minute._

_--__**DAM**_


End file.
